Poetry In Percy
by bktwin
Summary: The characters of Percy Jackson have gone poetic. Reyna, Aphrodite, Percy and others offer their point of view in the form of you guessed it, poetry. It's not all poetry tho. It's a bit difficult to explain, but if you read the story you'll understand, that's not a set up, trust me. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't crucify me I know it's been a minute. My other stories have yet to be updated I just didn't have the time. On the plus side I have been taking a class that has helped me improve my writing so that will certainly help. I honestly forgot how to format this stuff, which is a testament to how long it's been. I have taken a liking to poetry so you can review or favorite to tell me if you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians just the poem and the plot.**

Chapter 1:

She was angry.

No, angry was a word to simple to describe precisely what she was feeling. A feeling she desired not to feel. A feeling she wanted taken from her. Seeing Jason with Piper was far too much for her to handle. She saw them around camp holding hands and smiling at each other as if they were the only beings in existence. Why did she have to fall for him? Why did she torture herself? Why did she attempt to move on only to fall for another with a heart that was accounted for? These love games were too much for her to handle.

She couldn't win.

She played the game relentlessly, fought with all she had, only to lose what she put forth. Of all that had broken her heart he was the worst. He was the worst because she really tried to give him all that she had. He was the worst because he acted like he cared. Like he didn't just rip out her heart and make her watch as it stopped beating. Like he didn't know that she had really loved him. There was no other that she could feel this for, they are merely a distraction. A distraction from what she was looking at right now.

It was truly disgusting. They were sitting there and holding hands and talking as if he wasn't in the wrong for stringing me along with him and refusing to let me free of his grasp. Anytime they're around it's impossible for me to focus, impossible for me to keep my tears in control. It made my life a living Hades.

I regret ever letting my guard down. I regret leaving myself naked before him. It wasn't something I allowed many to do, but him. I chose him. The one I never should've trusted. Anyone would've been better, for example Leo. Oh how I hate him. (Leo I mean, I do hate Jason, but...I was referring to Leo. Back to the dramatic monologue.)

He wasn't the first to do this. I have been strung along and cast away for as long as I could remember. I was never anyone's first choice. No one ever really cared. They wanted me for the attention, the control. It may not have been the first time, but I can tell you one thing:

It will be the last.

 _Is it worse to be lied to or deceived?_

 _Some think they're the same_

 _But what I've come to know_

 _They're only similar_

 _Lies are based in words_

 _They say one thing and mean another_

 _I thought I saw the truth in your eyes_

 _But you were really Judas in disguise_

 _Deception is based in action_

 _You act one way and are another_

 _Though this is much worse_

 _It's what you did to me_

 _Every day I felt horrible_

 _I dragged my head along with me_

 _With my heart ripped out_

 _As I clutched it to my chest_

 _I held on for dear life_

 _For I wanted you to have it_

 _But I knew you didn't want it for the right reasons_

 _As I hoped that you would_

 _For you it's a spectacle_

 _Like a circus or carnival_

 _You could devour it and go elsewhere_

 _To feast on the heart of another_

 _But you thought I was the same_

 _As the others who only used you_

 _You didn't consider my uniqueness_

 _My feelings pure and true_

 _You aren't the first who seeked to devour me_

 _To snuff the fire from my eyes_

 _Though some have taken from the flame_

 _The fire still remains_

 _I let you take from the bricks of my wall_

 _That I have built to protect myself_

 _But never all_

 _First you must give yourself_

 _To me, it is necessary_

 _But it's what you would never do_

 _Now my wall will be stronger than ever before_

 _To protect myself from you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. These chapters aren't going to be very long because I don't want to bore anyone with monologue. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2:

No one ever understood me.

They judge me based on the exterior that I force up. That I'm okay with the way people see me, okay with the way they talk about me. Whore. Slut. A few among many of the names I've had spat at me.

It hurts far worse that the very people who insult me are those I consider family. Those blasted virgins are the worst. Athena. Artemis. The jabs never end. I pass it off as jealousy due to the lack of attention they receive. Then I realized that they get the same amount without having to do the things I have to.

This is what runs through my mind after another night.

I never asked for the negatively charged emotions that are directed at me. I'm a very attractive woman and I cannot help that. The moment I went to Olympus I was wanted for nothing more than my body. I accepted it. I had no choice, it was the only option available to me. I wasn't a gifted archer, or a braniac, or anyone viewed to have much power. Spreading my legs was my power and the only way I was ever going to be able to accomplish anything.

I gave the world something.

Love. Although I created it some say I don't know what it is. How wrong they are. I know exactly what the intention I had for love is. I intended for people to happy. Happy because they have found someone else to help them complete themselves. Happy because they have someone who truly cares for them. I'm not going to pretend that this creation didn't help me gain more power and popularity. It was something that everyone craved. Something that everyone wants to experience with someone else. I planned on using this to give me some actual power.

And it worked.

I became a major goddess by implementing this strategy. Could I really be blamed? I wasn't going to pick up a sword and learn to use it, I wasn't going to pick up a flute and learn to play. I was going to use my body and let them use me, I was going to learn to play men.

They give me attention.

It may not be the kind of attention many other females desire, but it was the only attention I was ever going to get. They worship me before they get the chance to take me, most toss me aside after they are finished. That is how I get my power. By drawing all men to me and not letting them have what they desire. After they get it I may lose the power that I once had over them.

There are exceptions.

Those who stay although they have gotten what they desire. These men consist of the major Olympian gods. I have been like a drug to these seven men. They are insatiable and appear to have a desire for me for an eternity. I don't know precisely what draws them in, but I know that I am thankful for it. Without it I would be nothing more than what I am called.

 _I watched men come and go_

 _They'd pull back on the silk door_

 _Request my services and leave_

 _I was always left with nothing_

 _Empty, with a few coins in my fist_

 _And bruises on my waist_

 _I'd never know the feeling of love_

 _I chased it to no avail_

 _Only bit on its heels_

 _I watched men come and go_

 _Every night_

 _They never failed to leave me behind_

 _I knew I'd never see them again_

 _Except when they spat on my face_

 _And uncovered my nakedness_

 _I watched men come and go_

 _In more than one sense_

 _Disgusted with only myself_


End file.
